


Rebuild

by hersatanicmajesty



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky trained nat, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, KGB, Nat lowkey misses bucky, Natalia Romanova - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform, Post Buckynat, Red Room, SHIELD, before avengers, clint barton - Freeform, idk if this will have romance who knows, light clintasha maybe??, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersatanicmajesty/pseuds/hersatanicmajesty
Summary: Natalia Romanova is recruited by SHIELD after abandoning the KGB.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fic lmao. Im writing Natasha slightly different for the first few chapters because I want there to be a different between Natalia and Natasha. So yeah incase it’s inaccurate thats why djdjsk pls enjoy thank u idk what im even writing

The walls were bleak and contrasted with the triangular metal table in the centre. Natalia knew how exactly the questioning would go, she’d been through it before. This time was different, she wanted out. Out of the KGB. Out of the murder.

She wants to work for SHIELD. Clint Barton spared her life and has given her the opportunity to create a new one. She wasn’t sure why he’s doing it, he had to have an ulterior motive but Natalia couldn’t work out what it was, which was unusual for her. They would have to ‘deprogram’ her she supposed, train her to their standards; although she was probably already above it. 

She didn’t flinch when they handcuffed her, having the cold metal touch her skin was familiar considering she slept with one hand cuffed to her bed-post. She didn’t like that they were afraid of her. Although it made sense, they had an incredibly dangerous Russian operative in their premises and it would be stupid not to but she truly didn’t like people being afraid of her. 

“Can you please state your given name, birth date and birth place?” The redhead noticed the man was slightly hunched over and lacked sleep, but he was clearly suppressing the temptation of doing so. 

“Natalia Alianova Romanova, Born November 22nd 1984,Volgograd, Russia.” 

“Who did you work for while operating with the KGB?” 

“Ivan Petrovich” 

“And what are your feelings towards him?” She was assuming they wanted to understand where her loyalties lay. 

“I do not have any” The man questioning her had an eye patch and looked overworked. Those would be his weaknesses she guessed. 

“How long have you been working for him?” 

“Since I was a child. He was my foster father of sorts, then he threw me into the Widow Programme.” 

“And you’re angry about this?” His back straightened after his question, now he was asking for the answers he really wanted. 

“Yes? No? Im not sure.” If she had nervous habits they would be showing by now, but she didn’t. They made sure of that. 

“Can you explain on what happened in the Red Room?” 

Natalia had never spoken about the Red Room to this day. She acts as if it never happened, pushing it further and further down through her memories, which half of weren’t even real. “They bring in 28 girls and in the end, one wins.” 

“And why did you want to win? Was it the thrill of killing? Thrill of power? The idea of winning? Tell me.” 

She didn’t like his tone, he was challenging, condescending. “I wanted to survive... and to survive meant winning.” 

“Very well. Why do you want to work for SHIELD, Ms Romanova?” 

“Clint Barton has given me a way out and I would like to take it. I’ve abandoned the KGB, if I go back they’ll send me back in a bodybag so this is my best option.”


End file.
